existence_keyfandomcom-20200214-history
Existence Key Wikia
Welcome to the Existence Key Wikia This wiki will eventually come to contain everything you need to know about the Existence Key Verse, and all of it's spin offs. Genres * Science Fantasy * Cyberpunk/Astropunk * Dark Fantasy * Action Epic The verse also contains elements of both High Fantasy and Horror Fantasy, among various other elements. Clothing/Architecture Style Existence Key has a Cybergoth styling, which is especially present in terms of clothing and architecture. Some settings are not as developed as others and rely on a more Traditional Goth appearance. Way Of Life/Outlook * Celtic/Northern European * American * Japanese Themes * Adventure * Unity * Perseverance ''' * '''Brotherhood/Sisterhood * Finding One's Place * Realizing True Strength * Independence * Dealing With Loss Franchises and Series that influenced Existence Key * Berserk '(Dark tone, tense and disturbing moments) * '''Dragonball '( Fights and powers, character personalities and designs, storytelling, saga feel, ever increasing powers and abilities) * 'Transformers '(Storytelling, character and creature design) * 'Star Wars '(Story elements and saga feel) * 'The Elder Scrolls '(Mythology, character and creature design, weaponry and armor) * 'Bionicle '(Powers, character and creature design, storytelling and mythology) * 'Sword Art Online '(Interactions, tense moments and action sequences) * 'Tokyo Ghoul '(Outlooks and interactions, character personalities, and character designs) * 'The Middle Earth Saga '(Storytelling and legends) * 'Greek and Norse Mythology '(Mythology and storytelling) * 'The Cthulhu Mythos '(Character and creature design, dark and disturbing moments) * 'Godzilla '(Creature design, sense of scale, powers) * 'World of Warcraft '(Mythology, character and creature design, weaponry) * 'Ben 10 '(Character and creature design) * 'Black Rock Shooter '(Character design, powers) * 'Fullmetal Alchemist '(Character personalities and designs, storytelling, powers) * 'One Punch Man '(Fights and powers) * 'Bleach '(Supernatural Themes and Powers) Theme Songs '''Intro Theme: Starset - Halo Credits Theme: Devour The Day - Lightning In The Sky Intro Theme #2: '''Bullet For My Valentine - Scream Aim Fire '''Credits Theme #2: ??? Existence Key OVA Bonus Seasons Primordium * Features the True Gods and the origin of the Anti Gods, and the war between both * Primary Antagonist: Acryptikos Draconium * Details the Ideal Multiverse's struggle against the galaxy-consuming Cosmic Dragons * Primary Antagonist: Skulvaskus Corruption * Focuses on Azuran's war with the Goravian Empire after the planet is corrupted by the Anti God known as Plague * Primary Antagonist: Plague Main Story (MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT) Prelude * The first adventures of Exonus III and Raiva! (Exonus IV's Dad was cool too! :D) * Primary Antagonist: ''Jakk Ravan (Cobaltion Warlord), Volteragon (Planetary Guardian, Azuran's Protector)'' Fourth of the Line * Exonus IV's adventures with his Father and Kaiber, ending in a climactic battle with the powerful Autoknight * Primary Antagonist: ''Autoknight'' Magnus * Azuran is conquered by an interdimensional being known as Golemech. when Exonus' Father is killed, can he and Kaiber repel the warlord? * Primary Antagonist: ''Golemech'' Spiritum * Exonus and Kaiber travel the cosmos and meet a girl known as Aeriana. * Primary Antagonist: ''Searis '' Rebirth * The mysterious Existence Guardians arrive to choose fighters from the Ideal Multiverse. * Primary Antagonist: ''Haxtus Neurosia (Rogue Guardian)'' Revelations * When the Guardian Palace is ransacked by dark forces, Exonus is corrupted by the Harbingers Akalion and Azeliah, he must travel through Existence in search of answers * Primary Antagonists: ''Akalion and Azeliah'' Infinite Legion * A menacing adversary has been revealed! Can the recently gathered Existence Guardians defeat his Harbingers and their Army? * Primary Antagonists:'' Acryptikos, Akalion and Azeliah, Resentia, Verasmus'' Anti Gods * Exonus and the Guardians learn of the Anti God King, Acryptikos! his lieutenant, Ultrakos, arises, and the Anti Gods come into play in order to defeat our protagonists. The last Harbingers are ordered to guard the Soul Prison at all costs. * Primary Antagonists: Acryptikos, ''Ultrakos'' * Secondary Antagonists: ''Akalion and Azeliah '' Finale * The Final Battle is at hand! Assembling every able combatant in Existence, The Existence Guardians and even the True Gods face off in a battle royale against the Anti Gods! * Primary Antagonist: ''Acryptikos, Ultrakos, Umbrus, Infernus, Plague, Denazrion'' AFTERMATH * This isn't the end of Exonus' adventures! * New foes will arise, and they will become an incredible challenge for the Protagonists! * New Gods, Demigods, Guardians, Creatures, and more will be featured! (More as I go on, work in progress. ~E.D., Creator of Existence Key) Aftermath (MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT) AFTERMATH * Most of the Anti Gods have been dealt with, and several of the True Gods have fallen as well. The worst casualties, however, were those of the Existence Guardians. Only 30% of them remain, which could spell doom for the Ultraverse, as a powerful new foe closes in. * Primary Antagonist: ''Rogg-Chauteroth (Eldritch Abomination)'' NEW WORLDS (Filler) * With the defeat of Rogg-Chauteroth, and his subsequent banishment, a new wave of possibilities dawns upon the Existence Guardians. Exonus and Aeriana go on vacation, Kaiber and Lyara go on a date, life is unraveled! Settings Existence Key takes place throughout all of creation, however, it is primarily located in a select few areas of the overall verse. These Include: * AZURAN - '''Home of the Protagonist and his family, it's the most visited location in the main story by far. 95% of the Prelude is located on or around this planet. * '''HUB RIFT- '''Sealed Spacial Zone that's home to the Existence Guardians. * '''SURPASS - '''Realm of the True Gods and their followers. * '''SPIRITUM - '''Planet of the undead and home to many supernatural beings. * '''HADAL ZONE - '''Known as the "place where no one goes", it exists as a hellish void and is the home of most Demons. * '''VIRITIUM - '''Former home of the Viritians, now a massive ruin of asteroids. Copyright (Important!) ''Existence Key © Patrick Gaffney 2016 - 2017' This is the original companion site and source for Existence Key, and is proven by this date: 1/20/2017 (Beginning of the Trump Saga and Launch of Starset's second album, Vessels.) '' ''The site owner does not in any way endorse Donald Trump, or any Political Candidate of any Political Party. The site owner loves Starset. Latest Activity Category:Browse